Two Potter's!
by Seshura
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if when their home got attacked they only found Harry? This is my first Fic please be nice This may contain slash and will be rated differently if so
1. From the begining Ch1

Two Potter's!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except for Tawny she is my creation.  
  
A/N: this is my fist fic so please be nice about it.  
  
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister and he wasn't the only one to survive Voldemortes attack on his family? But what if after Harry was taken to the Dursley's they found her amongst the rubble of her former home. What will become of the sister Harry never knew he had?  
  
Chapter 1: From the beginning.  
  
All was quiet around the little town in which the Potter's lived in, and something about the abnormal chill in the air didn't seem right that night. A nice quaint little white house, close to the edge of town, nailed to the outer wall above the door of was a sign saying Home of the Potter's, Lilly, James, Harry and Tawny.  
  
Inside the house the two one-year-old children sat playing with one another. One was a boy and the other a girl. The little boy whom his parents called Harry had the most beautiful jade green eyes and unruly dark black hair that no matter what his mother did to it, it was always messy. On the other hand the little girl, her name was Tawny. She had crystal clear blue eyes and when she looked at you it felt like winter had come early and shivers ran up your spine. Her hair was completely opposite of her brothers, It was red and straight like her mothers. Each child took after one parent.  
  
James sat with the two children in the living room, drinking tea to calm his nerves. He just couldn't shake the bad feeling he had that something was going to happen but he didn't know what. As soon as he became slightly calm a Blast was heard outsides near they're gate and James yelled to Lilly "Lilly take the children and hide them quick we are being attacked!"  
  
Lilly quickly scooped up the twins, both of the children to dazed to even cry out. Tawny was quickly put in a cubord her mother quickly placed a kiss on her forehead and told her to stay quiet and she did just that as the door shut her in. Then Lilly jumped when she heard the front door burst open and heard a shrill laugh come from her living room and James' voice screaming "GET OUT RUN LILLY" before he began defending his home and family throwing hexes and curses back at the attacker.  
  
Lilly ran for the twins' room to hide Harry in the closet when she heard her husband cry out in pain as an unforgivable curse was used to slay him where he stood. She heard his cry of pain end and then a muffled thud as he landed on the floor, and then nothing. Lilly covered her thin lips with a pale hand knowing that James was dead. Lilly quickly got her emotions together and set Harry down on the floor by his crib she didn't want to believe what she knew to be true and went over to the door and stuck her head out to peak around when she saw non-other then Voldemorte in the flesh. He held out his hand and spoke, "Hand over the child known as Harry Potter" he said in a dangerously low voice, "Never" she replied furiously and turned to go to Harry when she was hit in the back with the worst curse imaginable the Avada Kedavra. She let out her own shrill cry of pain and screamed out hoping anyone would hear her as she fell to her knees in a huddle over her little boy to protect him then she fell on her back and lay limply on the floor by Harry. Lilly was dead. Both Children had lost their parents and where now helpless  
  
Then Voldemorte turned to Harry who was sitting on the floor staring up at the man who murdered his mother in front of him. The Dark Lord lifted his wand arm and began to say the curse. Pointing his wand at Harry he finished the curse but something happened it bounced off of Harry and hit him directly in the chest. But before the lights went out on Voldemorte he clearly saw a mark on the small child's forehead. A lightning bolt and he knew that it would link him to Harry.  
  
After Vlodemorte Disappeared the house blew up with the remainder of his powers but the children where safe due to their parents magic still holding strong to protect them. A few hours later a group of ministry officials showed up to assess the damage on the house and town around it. One looked to the ground and shook his head "This is the Potter's residence how could this have happened and what about the children". Another person was looking through the rubble found Harry, "Look here I found their son Harry." It was Dumbledore and standing next to him was Hagrid. "Hagrid" the old man said, "I want you to take young Harry here and clean him up so that way he can be delivered to his only living relatives home in Little Whining Surrey." Hagrid gave a nod in understanding and took off with little Harry in his arms. "But Professor Dumbledore sir didn't the Potter's have two children, twins what happened to their daughter?" An auror questioned. "I do not sense the girl child anywhere I only found Harry because I could sense him by his magic aura but the girls I can not" Dumbledore said "she may have been killed by Voldemorte". Everyone gasped and sighed with sadness.  
  
That night Dumbledore met with Minierva McGonnagle at Number 4 Privet Drive with Hagrid in tow holding a sleeping baby Harry. Placing a note with in the folds of the blanket wrapped around the baby the three left with a misty eyed half giant. "Don't worry Hagrid this won't be the last time you see Harry." With that they all disappeared.  
  
The next day a grumbling man in a black cloak billowing in the slight breeze with greasy black hair and coal black eyes was out at the site of the former Potter residence. Thinking to himself ' damn that old fool and his conniving ways '

--------------------Flashback----------------------

"Professor Snape would you do this old man a favor?" Dumbledore asked an already annoyed potion's master. "One is only as old as they believe but if you feel you are beyond in your years then I shall do as you ask." Sanpe retorted. "I want you to go to the Potter's house.... What's left of it anyway...and try to find out if you can what happened to Voldemorte." Snape gave a curt nod and set out.

---------------------End Flashback------------------

Snape was brought out of his little trip down memory lane when he heard something that sounded like a child whimpering. He moved towards the sound and it led him to a cubord. When he opened the door he was astonished by what he saw. A one year old child no less. He picked up the girl and looked her over. She opened her eye's to see who was holding her "Who are you?" she asked a little scared. I am Severus Snape I was sent here to find some things and well I guess I found something ...you. He gave a rare smile to the girl and she giggled some. Her next question he didn't want to answer but had to "Where mum and Dad?" "They are gone little one." He said reluctantly. The girl began to cry, "Mum said no sound... I was quiet...why mum and dad gone?" Snape pulled her into a hug feeling sympathy for her. "Your parents where killed little one." He told her and she cried harder.  
  
Amazed he was at how much she already understood even at the age of one. He took her home with him and adopted her with out Dumbledore knowing. For he knew that the old codger would intervene with her brother's life and he didn't want the same for her.  
  
A/N: I think I'll end it there my hands are getting tired from typing and all please be nice and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Growing up in New Homes Ch2

Two Potter's!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter except Tawny she is my creation.  
  
Warning: Might be oocness sorry if I don't catch it in time, don't hurt me.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewer's expecially Aaralyn2005 for being the first to review. I would also like to thank my Beta Count Ducky. Thank you so much for inspiring me.  
  
"...Speaking..." ...Dream sequence...  
  
Chapter 2: Growing up in new homes.  
  
After Snape brought the child to Snape manor he quickly set to work on taking care of the red haired blue eye'd child. As he was fumbling around thinking of stuff to buy her when he realized he didn't even know her name, muttering a spell under his breath he got the information he needed and looked to her. "So your name is Tawny? That's a very nice name." He complimented her. She looked at him her eyes and expression showing happiness she giggled and crawled off to explore her new surroundings.  
  
On her little expedition she sat in the middle of a large room elaborately furnished with expensive over stuffed chairs and a large protruding fireplace that was already lit. It looked as if Snape where expecting some company. As Snape was busy getting things taken care of for Tawny he didn't realize she had wondered off into his meeting room where there was going to be a Death Eater meeting tonight. He turned around to get the child and gasped to find her not where he had set her down. He got up from his cherry wood chair in front of the dark cherry wood desk to search for her.  
  
He searched his whole manor in a slight panic thinking "I've only had Tawny here for a few hours and I've already lost her. She's gonna be more trouble then is needed." He was startled when the wards around his home where disturbed buy some of the Death Eaters already showing up. He straightened him self up telling himself that he'll look for her later most likely one of the house elves found her and are taking care of her.  
  
He opened the large heavy black door and greeted a tall blonde thin man who looked of noble stature and had tons of money, Lucious Malfoy. Severus noticed a rather suspicious dark box in Malfoy's hand and told him "wait in the meeting room I shall be there shortly." Lucious complied with Severus' request and headed for the meeting room the box in hand.  
  
Malfoy reached the room and sat on one of the lavish chairs making him self comfortable. Setting the box on a near by black marble table he opened it and wispy looking smoke emitted form it then forming into something slightly solid. Voldemorte. "Master" Lucious said bowing his head in respect. Then turned his head as more Death eaters came in followed at last be Snape, who closed the door behind him and locked it. Little did he know that Tawny had crawled under a chair in that same room a little while ago.

Snape seated himself and the room sat in quiet for a minute before one of the Death eaters asked "What the bloody hell happened?" Voldemorte's spirit self turned and hissed "Do not talk in such a way to me." He threatened the man cowered in fear. Even as a see through being Voldemorte held fear in almost every one. "I will go into hiding for some time until the right time comes for me to get my revenge on that brat Harry Potter." Voldemorte hissed. All was silent until the silence was broken by a childish laugh. Malfoy stood up and picked his chair up from the floor to reveal Tawny laying on her stomach giggling.  
  
"SNAPE" Voldemorte yelled,"Why is there a child in your home and what is she doing in here?" He questioned a now nervous Severus. "I don't know...h..how she got in her my lord but I shall be rid of her now." Snape stood and rushed to her picking her up and taking her out of the room.  
  
Holding her out at arms length he looked sternly at her "You almost got me killed you stinking little brat and when did you get in there?" Knowing that she was being yelled at Tawny glared at Snape with the same force of Voldemorte it scared him some and sent shivers up his spine. Little did he know Voldemorte was watching him and the child with a smirk on his face when he saw Snape shiver at the girl's glare. "Snape bring her here" he ordered. Snape jumped some and turned holding Tawny loosely then holding her out for Voldemorte to see.  
  
The incorporeal being looked her over she still glaring because she was uncomfortable. Voldemorte hissed his laugh "she will do nicely" he then turned around and said for all to hear "this small girl shall be my heir teach her all you know and show her the way down her path of life" Voldemorte grinned and in a snap he was gone. The other Death Eaters stood up and started filing out of Snape manor.  
  
Snape sighed as the last Death Eater left his wards it was already late into the night and the tall manor looked like a spooky haunted house with only a few lights on that could be seen from the outside. He quickly set Tawny in a spare bedroom with a big canopy bed, thinking she was to small for the bed she might get lost in it. It was so huge; he summoned and crib for her to sleep in. He placed her in it and pulled a blanket over her she quickly fell asleep. He then turned and left for his personal bedroom.  
  
Quickly changing into dark green, silk pajama bottoms (Slytherin pride Woot) he slid into bed and started to fall asleep going straight into dreamland. He was abruptly woken up with a shrill scream and crying from down the hall. Grumbling profanities under his breath he stormed down to Tawny's room from which the crying and screaming where coming from.  
  
He opened the door and immediately realized she was having a nightmare. He cast a legilimens spell to peak into her dream and what he saw made him gag. She was peaking out of the cupboard to see why her dad was screaming in pain she watched as his skin began to bubble as the spell he was under was ending. She watched him fall to the floor but remembered what her mum said to be quiet so she did and kept a crack open in the cupboard door as she watched a man in a long black cloak dragging on the floor walk past laughing some. Snape pulled out of her dream slightly perspiring. Then trying his best to sooth her back to sleep. This would continue on for many years.  
  
At the Dursley's residence the ever so early bird Petunia stepped out to get the morning paper but found a baby boy instead with a note attached. Her horse like face grew longer as her jaw dropped when she picked up the note and read it. "Vernon" she shrieked while running up the stairs to the room she shared with her husband. He was a horribly obese man with little to no neck at all. He was laying in bed just barley waking up when her heard his wife's shrill voice calling to him in a panic as she ran up the stairs. "What in the bloody hell is the matter Petunia?" He said half- awake. "Come down stairs and see for yourself." She ranted trying to drag her fat husband out of bed to see the child on their porch. He slowly made his way out of their room and went down stairs in his pinstripe pajamas walking towards the open door and looking around. "I don't see a thing Petunia." He scoffed. "Look down on the porch you ninny." She said through pursed lips now holding a robe around her skinny bony frame.  
  
Vernon looked down and saw the child then turned back to his wife "what is this some kind of joke?" his second chin wiggling as he spoke. Petunia handed him the note and he read it his face turning purple, as he grew mad. "I WILL NOT HARBOR A FREAK IN MY HOUSE." He bellowed. Harry heard the shout and began to cry Petunia who was obsessed with what the other neighbors thought about her quickly pushed past the man practically filling in the space between the door and grabbed the baby taking him inside.  
  
"The letter says his name is harry and we have to protect him...right. Little freak" she muttered to the child before feeding him some food then placing him in the cupboard under the stairs. Where he will stay for most of his life only to be let out only to eat and do chores and to let it air out for a day or so. Harry had a cousin named Dudley who whenever he got the chance beat the snot out of Harry. There where day's when Harry got home from school and would have fresh bruises and cuts. His aunt and uncle would blame it on his "abnormality a.k.a. Freakiness." So Harry went through years of being bullied around by his cousin's little clique at school.  
  
A/N: Ok I ran out of my ideas for this chapter I wanted to continue it until they where at least 10 but I couldn't think of anything to write up to those moments so I'm stopping here. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Two Potter's! Ch3 can't think of a chapt...

Two Potter's!!  
  
AN: Sorry for the wait my mind had gone blank for a few days and I couldn't think of anything to write. Oh and this story might be slash depending on how this story continues on. Thank you to my reviewer's and my Beta whom in which I forgot to send my second chapter to before I posted . sorry.  
  
Chapter 3. (Can't think of a chapter title)  
  
As life passed on Tawny forgot her real parents and came to think of Severus as her father. When she was old enough about the age of 6 the high ranking Death Eaters trained her. Teaching her dark spells and surprisingly the good spells as well along with hand to hand combat and everything to do with the magical world she lived in.  
  
On the other hand Harry didn't know anything about his real self. He only knew that he was a freak in his aunt, uncle, and cousin's eyes. To them he could never do anything right and they worshiped the whale of a son they had Dudley.  
  
When Harry and Tawny turned 11, Harry received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts while Tawny received gifts and a small party with her and her father. She knew nothing of Hogwarts and Snape wanted to keep it like that until he thought it the right time to introduce her to the school and to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry went through his first three years at Hogwarts getting into trouble and saving the school from Voldemort attacks and such. While Tawny learned to become an animagus. She had a number of forms she could take on. One was an owl a pitch-black owl with creepy icy blue eyes, another was a ring-tailed fox with beautiful brown fur dotted with black spots. Last was her snake form she was a lovely mix between a cobra and a diamond back rattles snake. Though she had most of the traits of the cobra.  
  
Fourth year Harry went through the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Voldemorte gaining a corporeal body he was now really alive, Tawny learned the properties of wandless and wordless magic. (One would think they where preparing tawny for some kind of war.)  
  
AN: I forgot to mention this takes place in Harry's 7th year in school that's when Tawny enters.  
  
Harry went through his sixth year worrying about the school and the safety of his friends Ron and Hermione, who finally got together. Took them bloody long enough. Was Harry's thought when he came back from summer break for his sixth year.  
  
Tawny went through her induction to become Voldemort's heir by casting a spell on her letting any and all evil beings know she was to be the next Dark Lady if he should fall. By the time she was 17 Tawny knew every bad spell in the book and was close to knowing all the good ones and how to counter them. She knew how to make potions of every stature, Snape saw to that. But her training had slowed down. She was already a beyond great fighter but the Death Eaters who where training her had to stop when it came to the light side of magic which none of them really knew all that well.  
  
Finally Snape had to give in and let her attend Hogwarts. Voldemort had been watching over Tawny and Sevrus ever since she was adopted, He had started noticing things about Snape that where bothering him to no end. To Voldemorte, Snape had become more secretive and he seemed to be telling lies straight to his face. The dark Lord was getting angry so to say and called Tawny to him one night. She does not where the mark but can be summoned through a telepathic link she has with Voldemort.  
  
"Tawny" he hissed, "I need you to keep a watch on your father make sure he is doing my biding and only my biding". "But my Lord he is my father how am I to spy on him without him knowing" she said also knowing her father was a spy for what he called the 'light side' but through her training she became the best liar there ever was and could make anyone believe her even Voldie. "You will obey me girl unless..." he pulled out his wand and struck her with the cruciatus curse. Tawny writhed and wiggled on the floor clenching her teeth to keep from screaming. But deep down inside she knew if she didn't let out her scream he would keep her under the curse until she went insane. Or worse died from too much mental stress. She finally yelped out "Stop it" and he lifted the curse. Leaving her on the floor breathing hard and shaking. Then she stood up and slightly calmed her self before bowing and walking out of his presence. Voldemort (I have been spelling it wrong this whole time) watched her leave and thought 'she is very strong and will do nicely against her brother Harry in the final fight.'  
  
Tawny went to her room and laid down on her large bed with a dark blue silk and dark green sheer canopy draping over it. She pulled the curtains around her bed hiding her from the world and blocking out the light that was pooling into her room from the light fixtures. Her bedroom walls where made of an off white marble and in the middle of the ceiling there was an antique candle chandelier. There where giant paintings of things that had to do with the Slytherin house and of Sevrus' family including one portrait of him when he was younger. Tawny quickly changed unto her night ware then slid under her covers swiftly falling to sleep.  
  
AN: I know, I know this is really short compared to my other short chapters. I tried to be as detailed as I could. I hope it's to your liking. Next chapter will be Tawny's first time at Hogwarts. 


	4. First day at Hogwarts School of Witchcra...

Two Potter's!!  
  
AN: Well here is another story sorry ahead of time if there are mistakes. I think I lost my beta. Sigh Well enjoy.  
  
::......parseltounge.....:: '....thoughts....'  
  
Chapter 4. First day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It was the first of September and the train marked Hogwarts Express was chugging along the track miles away from Platform 9 &3/4 on its way to the school. In one compartment there sat a girl around 5'9" tall with lovely auburn red hair and beautiful icy blue eyes.  
  
She was dressed in a floor length cloak and had her hair in a half ponytail. She seemed to be a little on the uneasy side as she was clutching her bag that she carried awfully close to her. She startled when her compartment door slid open to reveal a boy with bright blonde hair and unnatural gray eyes. "Oh so I see we have a new student attending Hogwarts?" He said more to himself and the goons behind him but to her he was annoying.  
  
She turned her head to glance at him and smirked taking in his appearance. "I'd be careful Malfoy" she said in a low dangerous tone "we don't want the Dark Lord to know that you've been harassing his heir now would we." She glared at him with an evil smirk playing on her thin lips. "How in the bloody hell do you know who I am when I have never met you? And what do you mean by the Dark Lord's heir? He doesn't have one." It was his turn to smirk now.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up on that on young mister Malfoy. You look a lot like your father you know", she said changing the subject, "Lucius, Malfoy senior. It would be a shame to hurt a pretty face like yours." With that she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him and his friends, "now get out before I really do hurt you." Draco nodded and left slamming the door shut.  
  
A few feet behind him where the trio of friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All of them, listening to the passing of words between Draco and the mystery girl in the compartment. They all fought a giggle when she threatened Malfoy. When the ferret finally left the compartment grumbling under his breath about rude people they made there move to talk with her.  
  
Once again the door slid open Tawny turned her head with a sigh "Listen Malfoy I wasn't joking..." her wand already out but she quickly stuffed it back into her holder "Oh sorry I though you where someone else" she glanced over the three people standing on the threshold of the compartment.  
  
Her Icy blue eye's sending creepy shivers up all of their spines. Ron couldn't help but shudder at her immense gaze at them. "Umm can I help you who ever you are?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. "Oh sorry we where wondering if we could share this..." points to the compartment "with you?" She gave a nod and then turned back to staring out the window.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat down. Hermione next to Ron and Harry next to the girl. Harry was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He smiled and the others just nodded.  
  
Tawny looked back at them again Ron shuddered. "I'm Tawny Snape," she said quickly. The trio's eyes bulged out of their heads "Snape , that greasy git has a daughter. No way not the potions master. No one would want to have a child with him." Ron said blatantly.  
  
This pissed Tawny off. No she was beyond pissed. "DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF MY FATHER IN THAT WAY INFORNT OF ME" she roared her wand out again and pointing straight at Ron's forehead. Her eyes became even icier if even possible. Ron began shaking all over and Hermione stepped in front of Tawny. "Don't threaten my boyfriend in front of me Girl or you might regret it" Hermione spit out defending Ron.  
  
Tawny scowled at the other girl and began making a hissing sound as if she where a snake. Little did Hermione and Ron know she was casting a curse using parseltounge, Harry understood it quite well. :: Dark forces come together and bring misfortune upon these two lovers may they see never again the love of one another:: She smiled an unnerving smile.  
  
Hermione for one was scared. She didn't know what Tawny was doing. Harry on the other hand stood up and placed his wand at the back of Tawny's head. "Stop what you are doing and leave my friends be" he pushed the tip harder into her head. Tawny turned around and for the first time actually met Harry's gaze. Vivid emerald met crystal icy blue a feeling of familiarity filled the two as if they knew each other already but didn't know how. The twins where finally together if only for a brief moment.  
  
Harry was the first to look away thinking 'she looks like my mother but how she isn't related to me. But why do I feel like I know her, like I've known her most of my life.' He snapped out of his thought when the door slid open and followed Ron and Hermione out to find another compartment.  
  
Tawny sat back down growling to herself. "Great first impression" she mumbled then sat back in her seat looking out the window watching the scenery pass by.  
  
On the other hand the three friends found an empty compartment and they all sat down on the cushy seats with a sigh. "Mate" Ron, said to Harry "this may sound insane but that girl looked just like you except for her eyes and hair." Harry looked up "yeah I noticed that too and I had the feeling that I knew her like I had known all my life." Well Harry it could be a De ja vous like you had met her in a previous life or something" she said with a shrug. "Who knows" harry said with another sigh he then fell into a light slumber as did the others and didn't wake up until the train had stopped.  
  
All the student second years and up climbed into the thestral drawn carriages and where carted up to the main entrance of the school where they all hopped off and made their way up the steps to the great hall. All the students where wearing black school robes with either black dress pants white button up shirts and ties with a gray vest or black pleated skirts, button up shirts, and gray vests. And all of the robes sported a spot of color on them. Red, Blue, Yellow, or Green. Each color representing the house that student was in.  
  
Tawny was the last student to climb up the stairs. Upon crossing the threshold of the big oak doors someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. "You must be the new transfer student Tawny Snape" came the voice of a woman wearing a rose colored crushed velvet robe with matching hat that was pointed at the top. "You must be Professor McGonnagle." Tawny stated. The old woman gave a nod "you are to come with me so you can be sorted into a house. There are four houses Grifyndore, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. You will be sorted into your house before the feast is to begin which will be in a few minutes." McGonnagle informed her.  
  
Tawny nodded and waited at the entrance of the hall with the professor. When the students had settled down and the first years sorted Dumbledore stood up." I have a few start of the term announcements. First off the forbidden forest is exactly what it is forbidden. No one is allowed to go into that forest unless told otherwise. And Second we have a new student." With that Tawny walked into the Great Hall all the students turning and craning their necks to get a look at her she was stunningly beautiful after all.  
  
She glanced up at the large table where all the teachers sat and spotted her father she gave him a loving smile then stood next to Dumbledore. He looked down upon the girl and almost gasped thinking to himself ' my she looks just like Lilly Potter wait she is the missing daughter...Tawny' shaking his head slightly Dumbledore cleared his throat. "She will be sorted into one house this evening before the feast begins." He informed the students.  
  
And with that a chair was brought up. Tawny sat in it and a raggedy old hat was set on top of her head. "Hmmm...Hmmm yes oh yes I see." Said the hat; "she will do very nicely in SLYTHERIN" Bellowed the sorting hat. The slytherin table all stood up save for Draco, Crabb, and Goyle. Who sat there brooding about the new addition to their house.  
  
Dumbledore had a look of disappointment on his face. 'How could a Potter be a slytherin....and why is she alive when I could not sense her all those years ago.' That's when he turned to see Snape with a faint smile gracing his lips a smile that said I'm proud of my daughter. Snape caught the headmaster's eyes and knew he had to explain everything to him except the encounters with Voldemort Tawny has had.  
  
As soon as Tawny took her place at the slytherin table the food appeared on the golden plates and everyone dug in to their food and adding more to the already full plates. She ate her food slowly with the manners of a noble gracefully chewing every morsel and swallowing before taking another bite.  
  
The people around her noticed her eating habits and tried to act more civil with there's. As soon as everyone was finished with their meal they slowly trickled out off to their dormitories. Being one of the few last ones to leave Tawny instead of exiting the Great Hall walked up to the teachers table and kneeled next to her father Snape. "Hello Daddy." She said smiling.  
  
"Hello my daughter, I'm very proud of you. You made it into the house I am head of." He smiled at her not noticing the shock on the other teaches faces when he did. "Umm Dad I just realized I don't know the way to the dorm rooms could you show me?" "Sure Tawny and don't forget there is a password that you need to know to get into the common room." She nodded and stood up along with her father. She waved good night to the other teachers and walked off with Snape.  
  
Upon reaching the archway with the hidden door to the Slytherin common room Snape stopped and spoke the password for Tawny to hear. "Arminaught" he said. Then watched the door swing open and walked through into the buzzing common room where most of the older students were sitting and lounging about.  
  
The talking and commotion stopped once she set foot inside. Hearing the door shut behind her tawny looked around a slight flush of pink adorned her cheeks. "Hi I'm Tawny Professor Snape's daughter," she said while scanning the room with her crystal blue eye's taking in all the shocked faces of the Slytherin's. She laughed some they all looked like fish. "Well I guess I was sorted into a house of fish or something cause I don't know what you all are gawking at so shut your mouths or I might be forced to curse them shut" she added with a little spice to her tone. They shut their mouths and smiled "glad to have you" said someone from the corner she smiled and her nervousness went away. She would like it here. The rest of the Slytherin's smiled and welcomed her into their Snake Pit. Tawny spent most of the night talking with her fellow housemates. When she retired to her room, which she shared with four other girls, she noticed an empty bed and her stuff placed at the foot of that bed. She swiftly got her night ware on and slipped under the covers drawing the curtains around her bed for privacy then fell asleep.  
  
AN: well what do you think of chapter 4 now I got two chapters done in one day go me. R&R please and let me know what you think. Oh and sorry for OOC and stuff if it is present in my story. 


	5. Classes Ch5

Two Potter's!!  
  
AN: well sorry I took so long updating I have been really busy and was getting over someone telling me I should stop writing because I put an "e" at the end of Voldemort's name. XD yeah I got over that.  
  
Chapter 5: Classes  
  
Tawny woke up early just before dawn and stretched out her arms and legs yawning. She was use to waking up this early everyday because of her dad. She got dressed in her new school uniform and put on her Slytherin embroidered wizard robe. With a smile she left her dorm room and went to the "snake pit" which the other Slytherin's called it. Finding no one in it she left the room remembering the password "Arminaught" she said to herself in a whisper.  
  
Then made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she walked into the Great Hall no one was there save for Filch "wow not even the teachers are up this early" as soon as she said that Snape walked in and sat down at his usual spot at the teacher's table. "Ok never mind" she mumbled with a smirk. "Morning Professor" she waved to him and he waved back. Tawny went to the Slytherin table and sat down waiting for more people to arrive.  
  
Snape waved to his daughter and watched her take her seat at the Slytherin table. Then his thoughts traveled to last nights event's after dinner Dumbledore summoned him to his office.  
  
-------Flashback-------- Professor Snape was making his way up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. Before knocking he heard "come in Severus." With a sigh he opened the oak wood door. "You called for me Headmaster?" "Yes I have a few questions about your daughter?" he eye'd the black haird man in front of him. "Alright what would you like to know?" "Who is her mother?" Dumbledore asked. "She doesn't have a mother I adopted her." Replied Snape. "Oh I see then I'll get straight to the point is she James and Lilly potters daughter?" "Yes she is." Snape said softly. "Why did you keep her from me Severus all this time the wizarding world thought she was dead and mourned for her." "I know Headmaster but I watched you meddle in the life of her brother and I didn't want that for her. I wanted her to live her own life and not have things thrown at her for her to defeat or take care of like you did with the Tri Wizard Tournament for Harry. By the way I knew you did that to Harry." He seethed slightly then clamed down. "Hmm" was all the elder man could say "one more thing why did you let her come to the school now?" "I taught her all I could but it wasn't enough she still needs to learn more of the light side of magic which I know little of sort of." With that Dumbledore chuckled "Well she will get the finest schooling in the art of light magic around so no worries." Snape stood up and bowed his head left the Headmaster's office. ------End Flashback------  
  
Snape sighed thankful the Headmaster didn't press anymore questions about Tawny. He was taken out of his moment of stupor when the rest of the school filed in for breakfast. Chattering wildly about their classes for the day. At the Slytherin table Tawny was talking with some of her friends ((doesn't know any of the other Slytherin students names except for Draco his goons and that girl who obsesses over Draco even now can't think of her name ack!)) "I have Herbology first thing" Tawny stated "then DADA and Double Potions' she said with excitement "that's going to be fun and then Healing class, Transfiguration, Charms, and last but not least History of the wizarding world with Binns."  
  
Tawny finished listing off her classes and looked around to see people gawking at her from other tables. "What Are You All Looking At You Sad Excuses For Wizards!!" She spit out and the others cowered at her tone then Pansy leaned over and told her "No one loves double potions like that you sounded excited to have it not even us slytherins like it because it's always with the stinking Lion house." She points over to the Gryffindore table her face in a sneer, which made Pavarty even more ugly then she already was. ((I thought of her name yay but don't know if I spelt it right but it's the thought that counts))  
  
Tawny finished eating breakfast and left the Great Hall exiting the huge oak doors and heading for the Green houses that where off to the side of the castle. She reached Green house nine and tried to open the door. It was locked "hmmm Professor Sprout must not be done eating yet." At breakfast she noticed a plump rather dirty woman talking with the other teachers. She figured that was the herbology teacher. Tawny sat down on a near by rock and waited reading through her textbook. Hearing other students come around the corner to the green house she was at. She heard one of the giggling bunch of girls snicker and laugh she whispered a spell that made her hearing a lot better and heard what they where talking about. "That new girl Tawny I think her name is doesn't she look like Harry Potter?" "Shhh" said another "she is right there and oh my god yes she does but her eye's and hair are way different then his." Fed up with hearing this crap she took off the spell on herself and cast one on the gossiping girls making their mouths shut and so they couldn't open them.  
  
They all screamed and started to panic. Tawny stood up and said to them "Next time make sure the person your talking about doesn't know a spell to enhance hearing otherwise they can hear everything." She glared and the girls stopped panicking, as soon as Professor Sprout came into view and Tawny took the spell off of them. For that she received glares from the pack of girls she just smirked and went into the green room after the professor taking a seat at the front of the humid and bright room. "Welcome to Green house 9 this is your final year hear at hogwarts and well I have a special treat for you." She turned to a curtain and opened it ushering out a tiny tree like plant but it was walking on root like feet and it had eyes and what looked like a mouth. "Now can anyone tell me what this is?" Only two hands shot up Tawny's and Hermione's. "Oh yes the new girl Tawny." She pointed to her.  
  
"This fine specimen of plant life is called and Ent. They are revered as the guardians of the forest and all wooded areas they protect and take care of all the plants that live in their forest. They are very rare as most of them turned into trees and forgot how to be an Ent." She replied. "Very very good Tawny 20 points to Slytherin." Tawny turned around and smiled looking to Hermione who was seething and glaring at her.  
  
"Now then take out your textbooks and I want a foot long essay on Ent's and how they came to be." With that Tawny just took out a piece of parchment and began scrawling putting her essay in descriptive detail of the beginnings and life of an Ent. She finished her essay when it was time to leave. Everyone's except Hermione's was the specified length. Hermione did 3 and ½ feet and smiled as she was awarded points for extra effort. Tawny stood up finally done and rolled her essay up tight making it look small then it really was. Hermione laughed "Well I see you're not as smart as you let on" she said and waited for Sprout to unroll Tawny's essay. When she did it was 5 feet long and written in tiny writing so there was really more their then just five feet. Professor Sprout smiled "well I see you aren't behind your private teacher did really well in teaching you another 20 points to Slytherin." Tawny smiled and winked at Hermione who was shocked and standing there fuming. She to left for her next class.  
  
As tawny made her way to the DADA room she thought 'I guess that Hermione girl isn't use to competition when it comes to brains and cleverness' she laughs and enters into the classroom. She was the only student there and a man dressed in shabby robes and hair dotted with gray though he was young in the face sat at his desk in the front of the class. ((By the way Lupin is the DADA teacher again)) "Hello professor" Tawny smiled. Lupin looked up and said "Oh Hello their Lil...."But he caught himself and corrected his mistake "sorry you look just like a friend of mine you are?" She smiled "Tawny, Tawny Snape" He looked at her thinking 'no way she survived I wonder if Dumbledore knows' "well it's nice to meet you Tawny take a seat anywhere as class will start in a minute or so." Nodding she took her seat at the front of the class and waited patiently.  
  
The students began filing in and taking their seat. When all was settled down Lupin started to speak "Ok Class today we will practice shielding yourself and others around you from an attacker" Tawny grinned at this. She knew how to cast this spell she had to for her training with her so called "teachers". He divided the class in quarters and gave them the spell to the shield and let them have at it. The students took turns casting the shield and tawny grew annoyed at the weak shields. Lupin smiled and gave compliments to each student as he passed by them. When he came by Tawny's group it was her turn to cast the attacking spell. They could use any spell but the unforgivables to attack. She raised her wand as the other group raised their shield and yelled "STRUCKTERIOUS INFERNOUM" all at once fireballs began to hit the other groups shield and it began to weaken. Lupin quickly yelled the counter curse to Tawn's spell and looked at her "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING GIRL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM" He screamed.  
  
"I was only showing them that if they didn't get their shields strong enough it would break and by the looks of it the most simplest spells could break through any one of their defenses." Her cheeks burned with anger as she got yelled at. "You Professor Lupin DO NOT seem to be doing your job otherwise these students would have known how to cast this shield spell correctly and it would have been strong enough to withstand my attack." She was on a roll now. "And don't think for a minute that a Death Eater or some other evil dark side magic creature wont use that curse I just used in the future because they will I assure you of that." She stormed out of the class room glancing at the students and teachers who where now standing in the hall way wondering why the castle was rumbling and shaking and who had caused it. They all went back into their classrooms as she passed by. She was headed down to the dungeons for her double potions class before lunch.  
  
The door to the Dungeons opened and Snapes class finally left. He was about to sit down and relax a bit (sorry oocness) when a student walked in. He cursed under his breath "bloody brats why can't any of them just not come in right after my class" he looked up and saw a tear streaked face and crystal blue eye's staring at him. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" he asked his sobbing daughter. "I...I think I made Professor Lupin mad at me." "Now why would he be mad at you?" he questioned "b...because I...I...I used a spell to try and break the shield spell we where practicing and he said it almost killed them" She wiped her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"Oh so that was the shaking I felt. Did you use the flaming meteor spell to break the shield?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Oh I see, you know you are much stronger when you are attacking and some of the students don't know about that spell it's normally one a Death Eater uses." She looked at him wide eyed "Oh shit" she cursed "now everyone's gonna think I'm some sort of Death Eater and that I'm after Harry or something." Snape just stared at her. "Ermm right" he said then stood up as the class began to fill with students.  
  
All of them whispering about what happened in a DADA class. Tawny groaned thinking maybe this wasn't going to be a good double potion's class today. She walked past a few people staring at her then took her seat in a dark corner with a cauldron. Snape spoke up over the class "the potion is on the bored get to it" he snapped. Tawny looked up at the potion to see what it was they where making. "Ah the oh so easy invisibility potion." She quickly and silently set to work not looking up at the bored again as she knew how to make every potion known to the wizarding world. She could feel eyes staring at her as she worked quickly almost done with her potion all she needed to add where the porcupine nettles and some crushed dried lizard tail stir for a few minutes clockwise then reverse it and let it simmer. After all that was done she spooned some into a vile and took it up to Snape's desk for him to examine. "Hmm perfect color" it happened to be a bluish white marble color. He opens the vile "consistency and smell excellent, now to test it" he brought out a mouse and gave it a drop from a dropper. With in a minute it disappeared the only way the students could tell the mouse was still there was because it was squeaking. "Good very good forty points to Slytherin for a perfect potion" he said to the whole class.  
  
Half of them groaned while the other smiled she had gained 40 points for them so far and all before lunch. The Slytherin's where happy with their new classmate. By the end of the first part of potions everyone had finished their potion and all of them where pretty good to pass except for a few where so off they where a totally different potion. ((Meaning Longbottom messed up again)) They had a short break then went back into the Dungeons for round two. In the dungeons it was dark and murky the stones that made up the walls where almost pitch black but hinting that they where infact a gray color. There weren't any windows to speak of and if there where they where covered by a black cloth. Their second potion was the counter for their first one and halfway through the class Tawny was finished. Taking a vile of her potion to Snape's desk he analyzed it and it was perfect again like her first one. She went back to her seat and sat there gazing at her textbook for her next class. Everyone finished and it was time to leave for lunch.  
  
Harry stayed behind to finish putting things away properly as did Tawny but she was waiting for her dad. When she noticed him staring at Harry in a way she didn't want to think about or see for that matter. 'No way my dad can't be that way....but then again he never had females at the house besides me and there was always at least on other male staying at the manor. Hmmm.' Harry left she noticed a small smirk playing on the boys face and she involuntarily shuddered 'oh that's just wrong.' She left with her father to the Great Hall and left him to sit at her house table while he went to the teacher's table. She quietly ate her lunch pondering over what had happened and decided it was good enough information to tell Voldemort when he summoned her for a report on her father.  
  
The rest of the day passed by slowly in Healing she passed the pop test that was handed out as she walked in the door with just enough to barely scrape by. And in Transfiguration she changed into one of her animagus forms easily as they where studying animagi. In History she out smarted Professor Binns by proving him wrong about how a goblin uprising happened. He retaliated by proving her wrong on another subject as he was acctually there. It was time for dinner now, and again she sat at her house table and ate quietly finishing quickly she had a bad day already making a fool of herself in Healing and History. "gods i need to get away from all this chattering and whispering" she had noticed that the gossip about her didn't stop but increased. She headed out of the Great Hall to the dorms saying the password "Arminaught" and heading up to her room to grab her broom.  
  
Racing down the stairs and out of the common room Tawny headed out of the castle to the quidditch pitch to fly around and rid herself of the day's tribulations. She wasn't much into the game quidditch but liked to fly around to unwind herself and think things through that had happened through out her day. When she landed she hoped off her broom and noticed someone in a cloak watching her. She felt a familiar tug in her mind "Tawny come to me I must hear your reporte." Said the voice she immediately knew whom it was. Voldemort. She quickly walked to him and nodded then followed him into the forbidden forest to talk.  
  
AN: I'm gonna stop here I've succumbed to the Cliffie monsters I think I don't know. Please review!!. I might take awhile to update again because i don't think i like this story very much and how i'm writting it. I know i'm really bad though my Beta said i'm not. But as stated this is my first time writing a fan fic EVER. and i might take a few bad reviews personally if they ever come along because i'm new to this whole world of writting. So.....yeah there i let you know. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

A/N: Wow it's been a few years since i've written another chapter in this story.I'm sorry to those who have read it before and where appalled by the spelling, grammer, and all out crappieness of my fic. Well since i've grown up a little i've become slightly better and would not like to continue my fic. Thank you. By the way i've come to realize i made Snape out of character but hey it's my story so deal with it.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any character but Tawny the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

Upon reaching the tree line of the forbidden forest Tawny bowed to the cloaked figure, who in turn brought a boney white hand to her face and gently lifted her head up." Now my child what have you to report?" Voldemort demanded in a low hiss. " My Lord Voldemort, I have a suspiscion about my father." She searched her mind to find the proper words to use when telling the dark lord this. " What is it girl? Speak." He one again demanded of her. Tawny grew slightly nervous then took in a deep breath spoke as calmly as she could. " I have suspiscions that my father and your enemy, Harry Potter, are a couple." She ended with a timid sigh and waited for Voldemort to answer. " I knew your father fancied the male specimen," anger grew in his voice as he spoke, "keep an eye on the both of them and when you have solid proof that they are what you think then send a link to me and we shall talk." Voldemort then moved back into the shadows of the forest and dissapeared, leaving Tawny to walk back to the castle pondering how the dark lord managed to get that close to the castle with out tripping the wards. Her thoughts and questions where answered when she walked in through the front doors of the massive castle to find students running about screaming trying to find a place to be safe. Tawny was pulled into the crowd by a professor, who looked to be late forties earlie fifties. His hair was tied back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and spotted with grey. It was Professor Lupin and he pushed her along with the rest of the students who where racing to get to their respective houses. "Professor what's going on?" she asked sounding concerned as she tried to look terrified like the other students. " The wards around the castle where disturbed and senced Voldemort was somewhere on the grounds outside the castle." He explained to her. Tawny, though keeping her outward appearance of being scared and shocked thought it was to good to be true that Voldemort could get in with out no one noticing. Finally she was shoved through the opening to the 'snake pit' and stood around amongst the other slytherins. Some where actually panicing while a group of about four stood in a corner away from the rest. each of them had a cool demeanor about them and this struck Tawny as interesting. She non-chalantly walked to the group her features turning to how she truly felt now calm and secreative.The members of this small group included Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and of course Pansy. Tawny decided instead of joining them to just walk past. " He was here." Was all she said while walking past the group a secrative smile defining her pink lips. Tawny soon reached the bottom of the stairs to head to her dorm when Professor Snape came through the passage and began to speak to the students. Tawny didn't hear a word he said as she ignored him and went to her room. She opened her door and walked to her bed, stripping off her robes and school uniform and placing them in a neat pile in the hamper she then slipped into a floor length green night gown. It had sleaves that went to her elbows and was trimmed in lace, it aslo had a plunging v-neck that stopped just before the middle of her breasts. She then pulled a sheer light green robe over her night gown and stuffed her feet into dark grey slippers. As she was pulling her covers from her bed she heard the bustle of frantic girls comming up the stairs to their dorms. She climbed into bed just as the door to her dorm room opened letting the other four girls in. Tawny said her good nights and brought her covers up underneith her chin and fell asleep slowly as she listened to the other girls talk about the events passed.

A/N: Ok there is another chapter done hopefully i'll get some reviews maybe not who know's. Toodles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**The Summons and the Secreat Now Found**

A/N: After i posted my chapter earlier this morning i realized that i had another chapter begining to form in my mind so here it goes. Once again Snape is out of character from the books but then again i'm not writing the books so i can make Snape ack as i want in my story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any character except Tawny and those you don't recognize.

( Back in the Snake Pit)

Professor Snape hurried into the slytherin common room noteably known as the snake pit to inform the students about the threat and the rules that where to be implemented for their protection. As he began to speak he noticed Tawny climbing the stairs away from the group and ignoring the speach he was making. He dismissed the students to their rooms for the night and turned to leave for his own chambers. He began his fast paced walk down the corridors of the school when he bumped into Professor McGonagall as she left the Gyffindor common room. " My apologies Minerva." Spoke Snape quickly and was about to take off again to his chambers when she stopped him.." Uhh... Severus," she called and he turned to face her," there is another meeting tonight." Then with out another word and just a nod McGonagall left towards the headmaster's office. With a stern look Snape swiftly returned to his chambers. Reaching the door he waved his wand over the wooden barrier that had no handle and from the outside looked like a broom closet door. It opened for him and he entered closing the door behind him. With his cape billowing behind him Snape rushed to his mahogany wood desk and pulled out a quill, black ink, and two pieces of parchment. On one parchment he scrawled Tomarrow night 8 p.m. dungeons. then rolled it up sealed it with the slytherine wax seal and sent it off. On the other he wrote Tawny i must speak with you about your behavior. Meet me at my chambers tomarrow night, forgetting that he had written to another to meet him at 8 p.m. that same night he added the same time to Tawny's note. Again he rolled the parchment up and sealed it then sent it off. Both owls that had been sent off where alike in most discriptions black feathers with identical brown spots on the left wing. But the eyes of each bird is what made them different. the one headed to the annonymos person had bright amber eyes with black slits as small as a sliver running the downt he iris', the other had greyish eyes with black rounded pupils. They delivered their parcils to their recipiants and returned to the forest insearch of mice or small rodents.

When the morning came Tawny was already awake getting dressed in a clean uniform and robes she picked up the rolled up parchment and headed out the door and into the common room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and to the exit Malfoy stood in her way. "Move it or loose it Malfoy." she said icily glaring up at him slightly. He had her height wise by a few inches so she had to look up a little. Malfoy only grinned his grey eyes hinting to her that he had questions and wanted them answered. Tawny saw this in his eyes and without letting him see removed her wand from it's holster. "No Malfoy what ever it is that you want no!" She said in a softer tone but still cold then she jabed him hard in the stomach with her wand and ran from the common room not watching to see if he fell or not. She ran all the way to the great hall, pushing the big oak doors open and calming herself as she walked to the slytherin table. As she sat down a plate appeared with egg's, bacon, sausage, biscuts, and any other breakfast item that coud be thought of.. Soon after she started eating more people shuffled in and more plates arrived including trays and platters of food incase people wanted more. Snape who had already been in the great hall watched as his daughter came in looking frantinc some then calmed herself as she sat at the slytherin table and began to eat. ' I wonder,' he thought, ' why did she rush in like that?' he figured he'd find out tonight about everything. Tawny in the mean time ate quietly and remembered the note she had. pulling it from her robes she broke the seal and read it. Sighing when she realized it was from professor Snape wanting to speak with her. " i bet it's because i didn't stay for his announcements last night" She crumpled the note and pulled out her wand once more mumbeling a few well-choiced words the note was set a blaze, but before anyone could notice she put it out leaving the remains of the note, which where a few ashes, on the table and left for her first class, Herbology. She reached Green House nine within ten minutes as it was located almost directly behind the castle. This brief time alone gave her the chance to think about what she was told to do. ' Can i spy on my father?' she asked herself ' i must if i am to report to Voldemort with any news at all.' she sat down on a small boulder and brought her arms up resting her elbows on her knees then placed her head in her hands, running her fingers slowly through her red auburn hair. In the distance Harry and his little possy where walking to the green house when Harry spotted Tawny and to him she looked in a state of distress. Earlier that morning when Harry awoke he placed his glasses on his face and looked around sleeply at the rest of his mates. he finally noticed the rolled up parchment on his night stand and was quick but quiet to open it. As he read it's contents he smiled and inwardly gave a sigh of relief. It had been a while since his love had summoned him and he was begining to worry a bit. But Harry knew if his love was feeling stressed that he'd be asked to unstress him.Harry upon seeing Tawny said he'd join Ron and Hermione in the green house when class started but he wanted to talk to the new girl again. His friends waved him off and he left them approaching Tawny from her right. Tawny didn't sence Harry comming and flinched a little when he placed his hand on her sholder and called her name softly. Looking up from her hands she blinked and asked." What do you want Potter?" Taken slightly aback he responded," I'm sorry you just looked like you where distressed is all and thought maybe you would like to talk. But then again by your response, and rude it was, i guess you don't." He turned and started to walk away back to his friends when Tawny called after him." Wait please i'm sorry." Hearing her words Harry smiled a little thinking ' well she does have manners' he came back to her and sat on the boulder next to her as she scooted so he could sit. " So whats on your mind?" He asked sounding concerned like a friend would. " I have something i must do but i can't think of a way to do it with out some one knowing what i'm doing." she explained the best she could without give away what it was she was sopose to do. Harry nodded slightly understanding what she ment and placed a hand on her back patting her a little. " you'll figure it out besides your Snape's daughter some of his traits had to have gone to you." " what do you mean by that?" she questioned. " You are his daughter right?", " Well yes i am but i'm adopted." Tawny spoke and once again Harry was taken aback 'adopted' he thought then with out another second wasted he said " I knew it was to good to be true." Tawny shot a killer glare at him after he said that, Harry just barely caught her gaze and lowered his head a little. "Sorry i didn't mean to say that." He shook his head and stood up walking away once more, he stopped for a second as he heard Tawny say he was forgiven.then returned to where his friends stood. Ron who was watching the entire scene with Harry and Tawny asked " so what was that all about mate?" " Nothing ." replied Harry. Ron shrugged off his answer and waited until Professor Sprout arrived and ushered the class inside. The rest of the day passed by slowly and Tawny spent most of her time in each class comming up with an idea to gather infromation for her beloved dark lord. In double potions she half assed her potions completing them near the end of each class. Her actions during class did not go un-noted by a certain professor. At the end of the second session when she turned in her potion which unexpedly did not turn out to be the correct potion, professor snape scowled at her. " Miss Snape should you further value your education and wish to graduate i suggest you study your potions better. Clearly this is not the correct potion, ten points from slytherine and a detention." Snape continued to scowl at her and in return she stared back ' he's making sure i show up tonight for our little talk.' Turning on her heal she walked from the class room and finished the rest of her classes in a rather irritated mood.

After dinner Tawny stormed up to her room and started on her homework finishing her report on the Wizarding battles of Eastern Germany that was due to Professor Binns the following day. Time flew by quickly and it was a quarter to eight when she decided to leave for her fathers chambers. Decending the stairs to the snake pit she felt a few pairs of eyes watching her as she made her way to the door and left. "Damn them and their curious wandering eyes." She cursed under her breath and headed down the hall for the door that looked like a broom closet door without a handle. When she reached it she senced a silencing charm had been placed on the door and room inside. Furrowing her brow a little she passed her wand over the door and it opened silently for her. She stepped in and looked up, what she saw was in her eyes horrifying, and nausiating. Her father was naked bent over his desk and moving his hips back and forth, moaning. Intermingled with his moans was another voice crying out " More please Severus... deeper..." Tawny had heard and seen enough finally letting out a gasp and getting the attention of her father who stood up straight and turned to see who it was. In turn showing a naked student, Harry Potter to a surprised Tawny. Now trembling Tawny began to back away her voice caught in her throat as she fondled the wall for the door to let her out. " Tawny..." Snape breathed as he saw his daughter horrified and trying to find the door. " No father" she finally found her voice it was weak but could be heard " this isn't what it looks like Tawny." Snape tried to explain but she wouldn't have it. " What it looks like...it looks like your fucking the enemy of Voldemort" she yelled Voldemort's name and stopped looking for the door she was going to face what she had seen.. Snape had pulled out of Harry and quickly placed a robe to cover himself then tossed Harry his so he could do the same. All the while Harry stared shocked at what she said " Voldemort? Your a dark wizard" he accused who inturn was offended by the acusation. " No you idiot i'm not a dark wizard nor a death eater what i am you will never know" she spoke eerily causing Harry to shudder and move closer to his lover which angered Tawny to no end. She turned to her father and nearly growled at him for doing this to her and going behind her dark masters back. " You father will pay with your life the next time you bow down to him and kiss his feet he will show no mercy to you and rid this world of you ON THE SPOT!" She spit on the ground and turned to storm out when harry yelled to her " How dare you, Don't you know your in the presence of a member of The Order of the Pheonix" He proudly stated in defence of Snape who had a look of oh bloddy hell on his face. Snape turned his face to her and saw no pitty only hatred and disgust. " You both will suffer in the end." Tawny left slamming the door shut. Snape plopped onto his couch and placed his head in his hands slowly shaking his head from side to side. " No...no no no" He whispered harry looked to him and sat on his knees to snapes left wraping his thin arms around the grown man." It's ok my love everything will be alright we shall let the Order know of her threats and everything will be taken care of" Harry said soothingly while rubbing Snapes back. " No you don't understand Harry... that girl she will affect not only me as she is my daughter but you as well... there is something you don't know Harry and she doesn't know it either." " What is there for me to know Severus she is evil and that's enough." spat Harry. " No Harry... she's... Tawny is your twin sister." Snape turned his head to the side to view his lovers reaction which he thought it should be. Shock, confusion, and most of all pain Harry shuffled away from snape and hugged his knees, this time it was Snape's turn to confort the sad boy. Tawny ran down the hall's tears streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to find her way to the main doors with blurred vision. Upon reaching the foyer where the entrance door's stood closed for the night tawny bumped into someone not caring who it was she mumbled an apology and headed for the doors only to crash into the doors and fall to the floor in a heap of trembling and sobbing mess. The person whom she bumped into watched her and ran to her as she landed on the cold stone floor. Rubbing slow calming circles on her back until all that was left of her noise making was the slight case of the hiccoughs." It's alright child" said the voice of an old man " you've had quite a day today miss Snape." With the mention of her name her head shot up and she looked into the twinkle filled eyes of Dumbledore. Slowly standing up she wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. " I'm sorry headmaster i've just seen something horribly wrong and i was heading out to get some fresh air and to clear my head to hopefully rid my mind of the memory." She quickly came up with the fib for her true intentions where to go out to the treeline of the Forbidden forest and open the link to Voldemort and report to him with her urgent news. Dumbledore gave her a look of uncertainty pondering the answer she gave him as and explination to her previous actions. " Alright i shall let you go out but for only a few minutes He Who Must Not Be Named could still be within our wards for all we know." " alright headmaster." Was all Tawny said before pushing a door open and stepping outside. She closed the door behind her to make sure Dumbledore didn't see where she had went to and took off for the forest. Little did she know but Dumbledore cracked the door open and watched silently as she slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night. Knowing where she was headed to he decided to step out aswell and follow her. Tawny finally made it to the forest out of breath and leaning against a tree she rested for a bit, she then closed her eyes and established a link with the dark lord. master i have disturbing news... what is is my child came his voice clear in her head all the while as she spoke to Voldemort she spoke outloud to no one what she was telling him. Using the cover of darkness Dumbledore listened in. It's true master my father has betrayed you and is in fact with that twirp Harry Potter. I found the two of them this night in the heat of passion. she couldn't say anymore for it pained her to do so how could her father hurt her like this. The link was severed by Voldemort who once again came into view, Tawny watched and stood with her arms at her side and her fists balled up tight. " I see that you are angry and upset." he spoke in a soft hiss " but if you are to contact me child do it when no one is around." and with that he pointed his wand directly behind him and shot a red ball at Dumbledore who dodged it skillfully and sent a curse Voldemort's way. Voldemort moved out of the way and grabed Tawny from behind placing the tip of his wand to her head. " Aaahh Dumbledore i believe you've met my heir." He nudged tawny and grinned. Dumbledore looked saddened " I had hoped for a better future for you daughter of Lily and James Potter." Voldemort hissed slightly and laughed " This can not be their daughter for I slaughtered them and desimated that house sixteen years ago." Tawny's eyes went wide when hearing this and a memory flashed in her mind. Her father screaming in agony then falling to the floor his skin bubbling, he was dead then a cloaked figure stepping over him and laughing the same laugh that brought her out of memory lane. " Now i shall take my leave of this disgusting mudblood filled place" Voldemort spoke and began walking back into the forest dragging Tawny with him. Dumbledore stood there and watched them leave a plan already formulating in his mind.

A/N: ok thats it for now when another idea for another chapter strikes me i shall write more. Read and Review thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own anything Harry Potter. Just the character Tawny.

((It's been a while and I needed to update for my non-existent fans though I think there is one fan I have))

Deeper and deeper into the dark, misty forest Voldemort dragged a now unwilling seventeen-year-old girl with him.

" I should have seen this earlier, you are indeed the daughter of those petulant Potter's and yet you are bound to your destiny to be my heir. The start of the war between good and evil will now commence and you my dear lit the match and kindled the flame for it."

Voldemort laughed shrilly his plan worked beautifully. He threw Tawny against a large tree and she slid down the trunk until she sat completely on the ground. Her destiny is what he spoke of, yes she accepted the position of heir to his reign but that was before any of this happened and now she didn't want it.

Back at the edge of the forest Snape came bounding out of the main doors in an attempt to find Tawny. Instead he found Dumbledore looking into the Forbidden Forest.

"Headmaster she…she saw me with someone and it's all my fault."

" I see so her explanation was half true but as you know and willingly kept this information she is the enemy, the heir to Voldemort's reign. But I believe now that she knows the truth to her past and who she really is her mind will change and she will fight the Dark Lord and his hold over her."

Dumbledore was not to pleased with the outcome of this situation, a student had been taken hostage regardless of her status with the Dark Lord she was still a student. A plan began to formulate in the old man's mind on how to use this information against Voldemort. He would leave the destruction of Voldemort to the Potter twins.

The two professors returned to the castle and entered the Great Hall where all the other teachers gathered along with the school Perfects.

" Voldemort has taken Tawny Potter, or as you all know her as Tawny Snape. She knows who she is now and hopefully changes her ways. As it stands she is still the heir to Voldemort and he is hiding in the Forbidden Forest with her as his hostage. All of you must prepare for a battle and send owl's to those in the Order. Prefects inform your houses that sixth years and younger are to stay in their dorms while the Seventh years will assist in the fight."

" Professor Dumbledore don't you think It's risky to ask the seventh year students to help after all they are still children."

McGonagall spoke out above the bustle of teachers.

" Yes I believe it is but it is a necessary risk we must take. Voldemort's minions out number us seven to one with the aid of seventh years we can drastically reduce those odds, also they all know how to duel and fight."

Dumbledore eased the nervousness in the room and dismissed the teachers to ready themselves.

Meanwhile in steady waves Death Eaters, Vampires, Giants, and Dementor's alike came to the call of their master. All of them ready to demolish Hogwarts and destroy any wizard or witch that stood in their way. Tawny gathered her strength and stood up amongst the crowd, Voldemort came to her and spoke.

"Now my child you have a choice to make either fight by my side or die here as a traitor to both the wizarding world and me."

She didn't speak at first, thinking upon this ultimatum given to her. In her heart she knew what had to be done. There is no such thing as destiny one's future is based on the decisions made by the person during the present time. Her mind was made up; Tawny would fool them all and agree to fight on the side of evil but turn when given the chance.

" Alright my lord I will fight beside you and prove to you that I am the best for your heir."

All the creatures raised their voices in a battle cry and headed out of the forest towards the castle. Tawny as planned was standing next to Voldemort. They exited the forest and where greeted by the Order of the Phoenix and many students from the school. Dumbledore spoke out to Voldemort.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes. Those who have kept their intentions hidden pleases step forward and join me."

Voldemort hissed his request. That's when most if not all the Slytherin house detached from the group of wizards and joined the other side. On Dumbledore's side not only where there witches and wizards but unicorn's, centaurs, Fawkes Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, and the mer-people whom where waiting patiently in the black lake. Voldemort noticed that Snape didn't move from his spot by Dumbledore and hissed at him.

" I see you choose to die on the side of Dumbledore and be his little lap dog fine by me I still have her."

He pointed to his right side where stood Tawny, who in turn glared at him and pulled out her wand.

" My apologies Voldemort but there have been a change of plans. As you see I've made up my mind those who become power hungry tend to become big headed as well."

She circled around him her wand pointed and a spell ready on the tip of her tongue. Slowly she backed away from the now irritated and seething Dark Lord.

"How dare you," he hissed again," deceiving me was something you where good at and now I shall say my good bye's to you."

He whipped out his wand and threw Avada Kedavra her way. Twisting to the side she narrowly missed the curse and smirked towards her assailant. He yelled in rage and charged for her who caused both sides to charge and begin the all out curse and counter curse match. Tawny was ready and without raising her wand or speaking threw back Voldemort. He landed on his back and skidded a few feet on the ground. He had forgotten that Tawny knew how to cast spells without her wand and without using words. Indeed she was strong and clever. He stood up and came for her again wand at the ready for another unforgivable curse, this time he would not miss. He cared not for the situations around him as his comrades and allies fell around him dead Voldemort's only concern was Tawny and Harry if he could destroy on he could kill the other with ease. In his blind rage he didn't notice Harry off to his side pointing his wand and releasing a spell to disarm the evil wizard. Both Potters stood by each other's side knowing what they had to do. Tawny switched her wand hand and held her brother's empty hand together they raised their wands and spoke the same spell at once.

" AVADA KEDAVRA"

Both wands emitted a green jet of magic and combined to make the curse twice as powerful. Voldemort stood up to the blast knowing it was too late in any sense to dodge or escape. His time was up and then the curse hit him obliterating him in to particles of dust. It was over, those remaining from Voldemort's side gave up and raised a white flag. Standing together Tawny and Harry where both breathing hard. That curse was powerful even by their standards. She looked to her brother and raised a fine eyebrow.

" You and I have something to discuss."

She spoke in a demanding tone and Harry looked at her agreeing.

" If your going to go off and snog with someone let me know so I don't accidentally walk in on you two that is going to be etched in my memory forever ya know."

She laughed and so did Harry whom nodded glad to know his long lost sister was found. Dumbledore and Snape both grinned at the two before them Tawny turned to the side of good and helped destroy the evil in the wizarding world and made it a safer place until the next time. At this time Tawny turned and walked towards Snape.

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry for being such a brat to you all these years and causing a big problem here tonight. Oh and you have my permission to keep seeing my brother."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

" It's alright and thank you Tawny even if I didn't have your permission I'd still be doing your brother."

"Fine fine you dirty old pervert."

She laughed and returned to her brother and his friends who where waiting for her. As dusk broke the horizon they all headed back to the castle, weary and tired. That's when Tawny noticed it the emblem on her robe changed. No longer was she apart of Slytherin but now she was a Gryffindor just where she belonged.

((Ok that's the end it wasn't my best and I know that but their may be some more stories to come later on))


End file.
